


An Evening Off

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary, Simon, Luke and Jocelyn spend an evening at the fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evening Off

 

Clary hadn't felt this content in a long time.

With Simon by her side, she took in the bright lights and watched them compete against the stars in the night sky. A childlike happiness spread in her chest that she didn't think possible after everything they'd all been through.

Her mother and Luke trailed after them, laughing and joking like Clary hadn't seen in too long. Seeing her parents back together, seeing her _family_ back together, it was everything she'd hoped for.

Today, they weren't two Shadowhunters, a vampire and a werewolf, they were a family. A family enjoying a few hours at the fair before they were forced back into the real world of Clave politics, murdering maniacs and demons.

Clary's eyes trailed over flashing signs and lights, her ears took in the loud music blaring from speakers on every corner and the laughter and screams all around. Nothing could've ever managed to take her mind off things like this.

Up ahead, a ride called  _Break Dance_ caught her eye. She broke into a smile and looked over at Simon who seemed oblivious as he dodged a dropped sandwich on the ground.

Clary grabbed his hand and tugged. “You've _got_ to ride that with me!” 

Simon's eyebrows pulled together. He pursed his lips for a second. “Okay, but if I throw up blood and freak everyone out, it's your fault!”

Clary grinned widely and whirled around. She waved her hand in front of her mom's eyes to draw her attention and gestured over her shoulder at the ride.

She barely gave her mother the time to nod before she rushed off, Simon at her heels.

 

* * *

 

Jocelyn followed her daughter through the throng of people at a distance. When she reached the barricade, she came to a stop.

Her eyes quickly settled on Clary and Simon who were waiting in line and laughing like Jocelyn had feared she'd never get to see again.

After everything they'd been through, they still managed to be happy and carefree. Jocelyn had truly underestimated their strength, their resilience. There was no doubt in her mind that it was because they'd had each other through it all.

If Simon had died, if he'd stayed dead...

Jocelyn didn't even want to think about it.

She'd watched them grow up together, push through each awkward phase side by side and come through closer than ever. Where most other kids had started going separate ways and drifting apart, they'd stuck together. Their friendship had taken hit after hit. It had endured and taken and survived, through fights and pain and heartbreak, through betrayal and death. And now here they were, waiting in line on a fair, surrounded by bouncing children and the smell of cotton candy. Jocelyn felt the need to thank whatever higher power had kept them alive through it all.

“Jocelyn." Luke's voice was quiet beside her. When he'd gotten her attention, he ducked his head to look her in the eye. "Everything okay?”

Jocelyn felt familiar warmth settle around her heart. She reached out to take his hand and relished in the comfort it brought her. It was a feeling she'd correlated with Luke since she'd been a teenager. “Yeah, I'm fine." She looked back at her daughter and the boy she considered her son. "It's just … I was scared I'd never get to see them like this again.”

“They're tougher than you think.”

“I know, but a mother always worries.”

Luke put an arm around her, tugging her closer until she was leaning into his side. “That's how you know you're doing a good job.”

Jocelyn nodded slowly. Several feet away, Clary and Simon rushed past everyone to get the blue car.

Jocelyn was pretty sure, neither of them was moving fully at human speed. If she weren't feeling so lighthearted, she'd make a mental note to scold them later.

 

* * *

 

“Aw mah gawd." Clary moaned. "This is heaven on a stick!" She ripped off another chunk without a care for the stickiness on her fingers and around her mouth. “I missed Cotton Candy _so much_.”

“I could tell”, Simon replied in a mildly judgy tone.

Clary could practically _hear_ the face he was no doubt pulling right now but she didn't bother to check.

“We should probably start heading back”, Luke announced from behind them. Clary could hear the reluctance in his voice. She knew he didn't want the night to end anymore than she did. Taking entire days off just wasn't in the cards for them. Not right now.

So she nodded and took a right turn.

The exit sign loomed above the crowd to announce the end of their short break from life.

 

* * *

 

Clary didn't bother changing out of her comfortable pajamas before she headed for their early morning meeting.

On her way down the hallway, she felt an arm loop through hers. 

Clary didn't need to check to know who it was. 

“So? Had fun last night?” Izzy asked in her usual cheerful tone.

“Yeah." Clary smiled. "It was a nice break from all of … this.” She gestured at their surroundings with her free hand.

“I'm glad. You deserved a night off. All of you.”

“God, Izzy, you have no idea how good it felt to just be together again. My mom, and Luke, and Simon – ever since I got here I was constantly afraid I'd lose one of them. First my mom was kidnapped by this psychopath, then Luke almost died, then Simon _actually_ died, and I just...” Clary cut herself off and took a deep breath. She was getting worked up over something in the past. “It was just really nice to have them all with me again. Just seeing them smile and forget about their worries, even if just for a few hours.”

Izzy lightly squeezed her arm in comfort. “Hey”, she said softly. “It's okay. I understand.”

Clary nodded and shot Izzy a smile. “Despite everything, I'm still really glad I met you, you know that, right?”

Izzy grinned. “I _am_ pretty awesome.”

Clary felt her nose crinkle as she smiled. She pulled Izzy a little closer to rest her head on her shoulder. "Next time, you've gotta come with us. Maybe we'll even bring Alec."

Izzy only laughed. 

When they reached the meeting room, Jace and Alec were already there. They sat in casual clothes as they threw pieces of balled up paper back and forth. They were clearly arguing over something but their faces revealed it wasn't anything serious.

Clary might've almost lost her family because of this Shadowhunter business, but she knew she couldn't go back. She didn't even want to, not anymore. Not when it had gifted her a second family.

As she unwound her arm from Izzy's and took a seat at the table, she felt a lightness around her heart. It came with the knowledge of having people around her who'd support her.

Whatever fight the world would throw at her next, she wouldn't face it alone.

 


End file.
